


Heaven and Hell

by unlovelySara



Category: The Who
Genre: Gen, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-12
Updated: 2013-07-12
Packaged: 2017-12-19 07:12:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 621
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/880928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unlovelySara/pseuds/unlovelySara
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>628, his room is the number 628. It isn’t 666, that’s true, but from now on this number will have its unwanted damnation too.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Heaven and Hell

__**_Old red wine  
_** **_Well past its prime  
_** **_May have to finish it  
****_**_After crossing the line_

The lights in the distance sparkle through the glass, a little filtered by the alcoholic drink: the man slightly tilts the stem glass and watches the reddish wine that imperceptibly moves, as if it was bending.  
He likes standing by the window, sometimes enjoying the outlook , sometimes concentrated on looking the glass with curiosity and interest… and he likes observing liquids, they transmit him a sense of peace that he can only find when he smokes a cigarette in the silence of a dark room or when, with his eyes closed, he lets himself go to one of his famous basslines. 

__**They say you turned in  
** **_While the sun still shined  
_** **_That gorgeous girl with you  
****_Was highly primed__**

“I’m coming.”  
He pronounces these words with his usual deep voice, and still he doesn’t look away from the casinos’ neon signs: Alycen didn’t open her mouth – _it isn’t necessary_ \- and he doesn’t have to turn around.  
_He already knows it_ , he already knows that she’s waiting for him on the bed, wearing that lingerie that he likes so much – _and that it has costed him an arm and a leg, he must admit it_ \- but he will play hard to get just for another little bit…  
_Stars always act like this._

_**_She said she’d take you  
**_Way down or way up_** _**_

The man puts the glass on the writing desk not so far from the glass wall and heads towards the bed, from where “his” Alycen is smiling in a naughty way: when he’s finally near her, she dusts down the collar of his shirt and throws her arms round his neck.  
“Mister Entwistle, how about marking a turning point in this evening?” adds playfully and, after the man gives her a smile of approval, she quickly gives him a kiss.

__**_You sniffed at the cork  
_** **_Chose low on the list  
_** **_Held your glass to the light  
****_**_And gazed through the mist_

The man turns up his nose a couple of times, as if he wants to make sure that the cocaine has finally become operative.  
In the meantime Alycen is already sleeping between the purple sheets, and seeing her nestled amongst the pillows makes him smile: _that Alycen, she’s a nice girl…_  
He didn’t promise her the Earth and she’s never expected that: she perfectly knows that she can’t afford it, but she’s satisfied of being with him, because she loves his music.  
She never said to him “I love you”, no: instead, she’s repeated “I love your music” on more than one occasion, and John isn’t able to hide a bit of pride and delight every time those words come out of her mouth.  
And yes, also gratitude: because John is a free spirit, he doesn’t want wedding bands or other chains, and when he spends some time in company with Alycen he knows he can be relaxed… as long as she stays with him, she will never look for those things.  
The man smiles to himself and recovers the glass, approaching again the window.  
He observes the wine hitting against the glass walls for the last time, and then he drinks it up.

__**_Old red wine  
_** **_Well past its prime  
_** **_Gonna have to drink it with you  
****_**_Some other time_

628, his room is the number 628. It isn’t 666, that’s true, but from now on this number will have its unwanted damnation too.  
But he doesn’t care anymore.  
Outside the window Las Vegas’ lights carry on tearing the dark sky, blazing proud and intrepid; inside the room, an even more shining star is finally able to fly away.

_**Let it breathe** _

**Author's Note:**

> Being an Italian girl, my translation will be awful: please, let me know if there are any mistakes!
> 
> -The fanfiction’s title is the same of The Who’s song, written by John  
> -John died at the Las Vegas’ _Hard Rock Cafe_ , room 628  
> -The song quoted over the fanfiction is _Old Red Wine_ by The Who: Pete Townshend dedicated it to John


End file.
